My Senior Class Trip
by 2chainzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz
Summary: what happens when the Hollywood Arts seniors go on a senior class trip for 3 weeks . what happens when things stop being fun and begin to get real . stick with this story . friendship & drama . can the victorious gang get over thier drama and come out victorious ? read and review to find out !
1. Chapter 1

The class poured into Sicowitz's room to reveal an upside down smiling Sicowitz's. Or maybe he was frowning who knows.

"Hey, Sicowitz's why are you upside down" Andre asked taking a seat in his usual chair.

"Why are you teen's right side up"? Sicowitz said

"Toshe" the class said together.

"Well my lovely alien friends. Are you ready for the annual la' festival of trips" Sicowitz said before being cut off.

"What is la' festival of trips" Tori asked

"Oh my gosh. Could you be anymore stupid"! Jade screamed

"Well Tori every year at Hollywood Arts the seniors take a trip for 3 weeks." Andre said

"Yea. I heard it is SUPER fun" Robbie added.

"So where do they go each year"? Tori asked confused.

"See that's just it. They don't tell them until the day of the trip. So they don't know where they're going until the flight attendant announces it for boarding" Beck put in. answering her question

"So that means I can play in the snow with my new bathing suit. Or swim in my new snow boots"! Cat added.

"Umm. Cat shouldn't it be the other way around" Andre asked. Cat just shrugged it off.

"But what about passports" Tori asked.

"See. They always tell you to get a passport before the trip just in case we go out of the country" Robbie said.

Just as Andre asked that question the bell rung. "CLASS DISMISSED! Take a permission slip when you're leaving"! Sicowitz yelled. Simultaneously falling from the rope that was holding him up.

"So where do you guys think we're going"? Andre asked sitting down at their usual lunch table. As the gang sat down around him.

"I want to go to Miami" Cat said bubbly.

"I want to go to Vegas, man" Beck said dapping Andre up. Jade gave him a look.

"Ooh, let me guess you want to go to Vegas so you can see half naked strippers dancing on your lap? Yea, real nice Beck. I want to go to Transylvania. I heard the vampires prey on pretty little girls like you" Jade said pointing to Tori.

"Well I want to go to New York. Do you know how much opportunity there is? I could get scouted anywhere even on the CORNER"! Tori beamed

"Well I want to go to Paris, the city of love" Trina added skipping by holding her tray.

"NO ONE CARES. WE DON'T LIKE YOU"! Jade yelled after Trina.

"Well where ever we go. I know it's going to be fun because I have my 5 best friends with me" Cat said pulling Andre and Jade in for a hug. Tori & Beck smiled.

"Yea. This should be fun! 3 full weeks with you guys" Jade said sarcastically. "Joy"

**(**_**1 WEEK LATER] ^.^**_

"Hello. Ladies and gents. Are you ready for the time of your lives"? Sicowitz said to his group of the senior class. Standing in the LAX airport. "Our flight 1539 should be boarding in just a few minutes" he said taking a seat. In one of the airport chairs.

"I CANT WAIT"! Cat said jumping up and down.

"Calm down little red. You don't even know where were going yet. We could be going to some sucky place" Andre said.

"Now boarding Flight 1539. Now boarding Flight 1539 to Cancun Mexico" the flight attendant said over the speaker.

The senior class erupted into screams. Jumping up and down. Smiles were everywhere. Even Jade was smiling. The crowd was jumping and running to get in line to board the plane.

"We are going to have the time of our lives" Tori screamed grabbing Andre and Beck's hands jumping up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was a good 9 hour flight. Jade was how she usually was moany, mean, and evil. She poured the water and peanuts on the flight attendant for looking at Beck even though they don't go out. Cat would not stop bouncing up and down making the flight attendants come to their row over 10 times. Robbie was deathly afraid of heights and would not let go of the seat handle and wouldn't even look out the window when the plane started to descend into the Mexican airport. Andre and Beck talked throughout the flight about heading to the pool when they first got there to find some cute girls. And Tori slept most of the flight, other than when Trina would tap on her shoulders to tell her what she was going to do when she got there.

"Alright, fliers. We will be landing in about 10 minutes so you can un buckle your seatbelt "the flight attendant said.

The plane began to fly into the airport, Robbie held onto the seat with a death grip. The plane landed eventually and everyone filed off into the airport and to the busses that were waiting to pick them up and take them to hotel.

"OMG" Andre said stepping off the bus staring at his new home for the next 3 weeks.

"Alright can I get Sicowitz group to go stand by the front door. Can I get Lane's group to go stand by then end of the buses. Can I get 's group to go stand over there by the palm trees. Can I get Mr. Mullet's group to go stand over where the front of the buses are. And can I get the last group to come stand right behind me" Helen said reading off her list. It was atleast 30 people to each group.

"Alright, people of this earthly world lets go in. one at a time" Sicowitz said leading his group into the hotel lobby. Going up to the check out desk. "I would like to check in group A for the Hollywood Arts senior class trip" He said. As the hotel clerk began to type on the computer.

"Alright sir. Group A has all of the 7th floor." the clerk said handing Sicowitz the room keys.

"Ok! My sweet alien kids. I will partner you all of in groups of 3. Our floor is the 7th, girls on the right side of the floor boys on the left. I'll let you decide who's rooming with whom. But let this be known. There will be NO funny business between the girls and boys. Helen insists on doing room checks at 12. And curfew is at 11. She has a key to every room. " Sicowitz said putting the room cards on the table. "Now! GO KILL EACH OTHER FOR THE BEST ROOM" they grabbed the key and then the group ran to the elevator some taking the steps.

Beck, Andre, Trina, Jade, Cat, and Robbie & Tori were the first up to the floor. So they got to get first pick.

"Come on Jadey!" Cat said dragging Jade into one of the suites.

"Hey, can I join you guys" Tori asked peeking through the somewhat opened room door

"NO" Jade said

"YES" Cat said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tori said coming in and putting her stuff on an empty bed.

The room was amazing. When you first walked in there were two big English looking couches facing each other. With a table with huuuuuge flowers on it in the middle. And there was a balcony facing the pool. And the living room led into a big open kitchen with an island in the middle and bar stools around it. And on the other side of the living room there was two queen sized beds in a room that could be separated by this beautiful divider. And the room had one master bathroom. And inside the bathroom was the biggest closet you could think of. And then back on the side with the kitchen just down the hall was a room with a king size bed and a big master bath and closet. With a balcony view of the amazing pool.

"HEY! where am I going to sleep ?" Trina said

"omg , can you believe this room ." Andre said coming into our room with a huge smile

"yea . we got one extra room too " Robbie put in . the girls began to smile

"Why are you all smiling" Beck said

"Because, Trina needs a place to sleep. And we don't have any room in our suite. And she doesn't have a place to stay, well NOW she does" Tori said. Smiling walking towards the guys

"NO, NO, NO. Absolutely not. Trina is aggravating" Andre said

"HEY!" Trina said screaming

"Trina is not sleeping in a room with me" Beck said

"yea , she's not" Jade put in . Beck gave her a confused look .

"I'm just saying she's not staying with them because , because Helen said she doesn't want girls and boys staying in the same room" Jade said trying to recover .

"and since when did you start listening to authority" Tori said walking to the door .

"so , Trina will sleep with yall . YAY !"Cat said now jumping on her bed . Tori pushed them out and closed the door .

"HOW ARE WE SUPOSE TO HIDE A GIRL IN OUR ROOM , ESPECIALLY TRINA" Robbie said screaming through the door .

"You'll figure it out ." Jade said

"oh , yea ." Tori said opening the door . "Come back to our room for a dinner at 8".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 .

"Trinaaaaaaa! Hurry up it's already 8:30" Andre said plopping down on the couch.

"Everyone is already dressed." Beck said from the kitchen. Beck had on a plaid button up shirt and a pair of jeans with some vans. Andre had on a plain red polo shirt with some camo shorts on and a pair of jordans. Robbie had on a white v-neck and black skinny jeans with some black chucks .

"Hey! Beauty takes a while" Trina yelled from inside the bathroom.

"In that case will be here for an eternity" Robbie said sitting down beside Andre

"HEY! I heard that" Trina said. "Well I'm done anyway" Trina said walking out the bathroom. She had on a short, long sleeve, pink sparkly dress that barely covered her butt. With atleast 7 inch heels and her hair was curled in a twist on the right side of her head. She actually looks decent .

"omg . finaaaaaaaally !" the boys said simultaneously . all three getting up .

"woah !" they said at the same time . making Trina blush .

"you actually look …" Andre said

"good" Beck finished .

"thanks" she said smiling . as she headed out the door Robbie held open for them .

"oh my god . Helen ! go back in , go back in." Beck said pushing her back in the door . Trina was leaning against the door and Beck was on top of her looking through the peep hole .

"and where are you going afro ?" Helen said. Looking at Robbie

"Oh. I just thought me and Andre would go get something to eat" He said to her .

"mhhm . Just make sure your back before curfew . I got my eyes on you afro" she said walking to the elevator .

"ok. You can come out now" Andre said knocking on the door.

"whew. That was close!" Andre said.

"yea. Lets go to get everybody else" Robbie said walking to the girls room .

"heeeeeeey" they were greeted at the girls door by a happy Cat in a tight, short, blue dress, with flowers on it . revealing her back .

"come in to le' cassa" Tori said from the kitchen she had on a banadue and high waisted shorts . Jade came out her room with a green tank top on and a black mini skirt.

"well don't yall look nice" Andre said giving a compliment to the girls

"thanks" Tori and Cat said smiling.

"yea. Whatever" Jade said walking to the door. "so are we going to leave or what?" she said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"lets go!"Tori said leaving out the room and to the elevator.

"where are we going" Beck asked

"I don't know. We let Cat pick" Tori said answering Beck

"well , little red what's it going to be?" Andre asked

"you'll see" Cat said putting a finger over Andre's mouth.

"but-but- I just" Andre said . but just shutup knowing Cat would go on and on

"what are you two laughing about over there" Jade said giving Trina and Beck a death glare .

"nothing , Jade. Nothing" Beck said annoyance in his voice . as the elevator got to the first floor they all filed off . Trina fell to the floor , everyone thought it was from her incredibly high heels . but really it was from Jade purposely bumping into her.

"woah . maybe you should take off those heels" Robbie said helping Trina off the ground.

"If they're not 5 or more inches then they're not working for you." Trina said dusting off her dress.

"Let's gooooooo!" Jade said walking to the front of the hotel, hailing a cab. They waited for about 10 minutes before the cab pulled up , it was a van. Andre sat in the front. Trina ,Cat & Tori in the first row and Beck, Jade & Robbie in the back.

"where are we going" the cab driver asked

"to the Mexican dance bar on 9th street" Cat squealed

"Mexican dance bar , huh ?" Robbie asked

"yea" Cat said with a grin . Andre began to smile

"I saw what you did Jade. Why do you have to be so vicious ? All me and Trina were doing were talking." Beck whispered to her . no one else could hear her . Tori and Trina were busy talking about what they were going to do tomorrow . Andre was talking to Cat and Robbie was on his pear pad. Why he brought that no one knows.

"what are you talking about Beck?" Jade said smirking.

"you know what you did ! you bumped into Trina on purpose . me and you do not go out !" He said his whisper getting louder .

"yea , and that was your dumbass mistake !" she hissed at him . causing Robbie to look over at them .

"you know what Jade ? for the next 3 weeks can you try not to be a stubborn frigid bitch all the time" he said whispering in her ear . Jade looked away . Jade can be a tough girl , but even things can get her mad once in a while.

"yay , were here !" Cat squealed jumping out the car . followed by everyone else . Andre paid the cab driver 36 dollars and got out with everyone else.

"can we get a table for 7" Robbie said flirting a little with the lady .

"umm. Yea come this way" she said looking at Robbie in a weird way . the waitress came in less than a minute . she had on a long skirt with white at the top and green and red at the trim her shirt looked almost like a bra with green white and red on it . showing her stomach and back . the resteraunt was outside with a huge dance floor in the middle and light hanging everywhere , and lanterns on the table . it was very pretty .

Everyone had finished their food and were sitting around talking. When loud Mexican music began to play and the waitreses got in the middle and began doing a latin dance pulling people onto the dance floor. other people at different tables got up and started to dance .

"ooh , music ! come on let's dance" she said grabbing Andre's hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

"no . but I don't want to" Andre said , letting the petite red head pull him onto the dance floor. They began to dance , Cat was having so much fun .

"Jadey, come on" Cat said to Jade from the dance floor .

"No ! I don't think so" she said. But before she could decline Cat came over and pulled her onto the floor . Jade began to laugh . soon Trina , Tori , Beck & Robbie were on the floor dancing .

"you guys this is going to be the time of our lives" Tori shouted over the music playing in her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

"ok . you guys we need to get going its already 10:45" Robbie said tapping on his pear pad getting an annoyed look from Andre . he hates Robbie's pear pad . they rode back to the hotel in silence everyone was tired from dancing all night long. Cat was knocked out on Tori's shoulder. Jade was leaning her head against the window and Robbie had his head in his lap asleep. they barely made it back by curfew . Beck paid the cab driver and everyone got out. Andre had to carry Cat up to the girls room because no one wanted to wake her.

"night , guys . night Trina" Tori said shutting the door.

"Trinaaaa! Get out of the bathroom, I need to change" Robbie said.

"I'm coming" she said opening the door after about 5 minutes. She had taken off her makeup, put her hair in a messy bun and put on shorts and a tank top.

(NEXT MORNING. Day 2 ^. ^ ]

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sicowitz went down the hall screaming.

"SICOWITZ SHUTUP! OR SO HELP ME GOD" Jade screamed from her room.

"Wake up! You all have 2 hours to get ready and meet me in the lobby" he said. Walking back to his room.

The girls woke up and got showered and ready. They had about 45 minutes to spare. So they went to the guy's room to chill for the remaining time .Jade went to get some coffee and was back up in about 3 minutes. When they got to the guys room Andre and Robbie were ready, Trina was changing and Beck was in the shower.

"Well hey there" Andre said opening the door and letting them in.

"Hey Tori, hey Cat, hey Jade" Robbie said walking to the fridge

"Yea. Whatever! Where is Beck's room?" Jade said looking around.

"It's right back there" Trina said pointing down the hallway to Beck's room which was beside hers as she walked to the living room.

"Jade! What the hell are you doing in my room? I'm changing" He said swiping his hand through his hair.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She said nonchalantly taking a sip of her coffee.

"Jade. Can you get out so I can change" he said looking in his drawers for something to wear today.

"Whatever floats your boat babe" she said kissing him gently on the lips. He rolled his eyes and turned around to shut the door.

"For the last time Jade we do not go out" he said harshly and shut the door on her.

"BECK! Let's go, it's almost time to get to the lobby" Tori said

"I'm ready" he said coming out his room and into the living room.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight" Andre asked taking a sip of his peppy cola.

"Well I looked up a night club online called the Mandala its suppose to be really fun. Since we're all 18 and Trina's 19 we can get in, so be ready by 9 because we're leaving at 10".

"Alright. Sounds good to me, but we better head down there" Andre said. Everyone walked out the room and to the elevator.

"Ok. Today the senior class will be going to see a play at the local theater. Now file onto the bus" Helen said.

"Caaaaat" Jade said turning around looking at her best friend.

"Whateeeey" she asked innocently

"STOP KICKING MY CHAIR!" she screamed making Cat slide down in the seat.

"Jade why you always have to yell at her" Tori asked

"Why do you always have to butt in my conversation Vega?" she snapped her head in Tori's direction

"Maybe because you're always acting like a mean, bitch to everyone "Tori said her voice getting louder.

"What was that Vega? Pleaaaase repeat that last part" Jade said getting up.

"Girls, girls calm down" Sicowitz said coming back to their rows

"It's not much longer we have to be on the bus" he said going back to his seat. And within 10 minutes they were at the outside Amphitheater. The play was about an aspiring Latina girl that moved to New York and went to the school of arts, and overcame adversities to get where she's is (a pop star)

**SCENE 9:50. THE GIRLS ROOM!**

Everyone was dressed and ready to go. The girls had on dresses that barely covered the places on their bodies that shouldn't be seen. Tori had on a sparkly dress with a diamond in the front and back of her dress showing her stomach and lower back. Cat had on a tight strapless zebra print dress with 4 inch heels. Jade had on a black bodycon dress with white skulls on it and black boots. Trina had on a turquoise blue tight dress that reveals her back and stops right at her butt.

"Let's go, Vega! You've been getting dressed for 45 minutes now. Hurry up!" Jade screamed to Tori from the kitchen table.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Go ahead and go down to the lobby everyone else is waiting" Tori said coming out putting on her earrings and heels. Cat & Jade left, Tori followed behind them. When they got down there the boys had already hauled them a cab.

"Club Mandala sir" Robbie said to the cab driver

"Alright" he nodded his head and pulled off. They got there in about 20 minutes, Tori pulled some money out her bra and payed the man and got out like everyone else.

"Omg. The line is really long!" Tori sighed looking down the line that had to be filled with atleast 20 to 25 people.

"Ugh. We're going to be out HERE all night" Beck said pushing his hand through his hair and walking to the back of the line.

"No. your going to be out here all night, were going in" Jade said walking to the bouncer and began flirting with him followed by Tori, Cat & Trina.

"Bye boys" Jade said as the bouncer let up the velvet rope letting them inside.

"Why do the boys have to stay outside in the long line?" cat asked Jade innocently.

"Because, Cat their not hot like the rest of us excluding the Vega sisters" Jade said rubbing Cat's hair and looking in Tori & Trina's way. They rolled their eyes and made their way to the bar.

"Jadey, can we please go get them" Cat said giving her puppy dog eyes

"NO" Jade said giving her a firm look.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase!" Cat said poking out her lip.

"Stop that. You look like a dog" Jade said grabbing Cat's hand and dragging her over to the bar where Tori and Trina were sitting.

"Can we get shots all around of Habu sake" Jade said to the bartender. He came back out with four small bottles of Habu Sake.

"Jade. What is this? It has a snake in the bottle! Eww! I'm not drinking this" Tori said putting the bottle down.

"Calm down Vega the snake is suppose to be there." Jade said slightly frustrated now.

"Fine" Tori said. "Umm. Here's to the greatest 3 weeks of our life" Tori said but before they could take the drink. The boys came through the door and walked over to the bar spotting them immediately.

"thanks a lot" Robbie said.

"hey , what are we drinking" Andre said as the bartender set down three shots in front of them.

"don't worry about it . Just drink up" Jade said becoming annoyed

"like I was saying , here's to the greatest 3 weeks of our life." Tori said smiling lifting her drink up clinking the shot glass with the gang's . "whoa" they all said at once !

"hey ! do you see that polka dot monkey in the corner" Cat said pointing to an empty corner

"whats wrong with her" Tori asked walking to Cat and feeling her forehead.

"lets just say . It causes a little bit of hallucination" she said downing two more shots.

"WHAT!"they screamed over the music .

"oh. Calm down . all she'll do is hallucinate a little bit" Jade said drinking another two more shots.

"LETS DANCE" Cat said grabbing Tori and Beck's hand pulling them to the dance floor.

_**( MONTAGE ! ) Cat drunk shot after shot , totaling in 30 shots that night. The guys danced and got lap dances from the dancers in the cages above. Cat & Trina danced in the cages above the people. Tori and Andre grabbed the mic and sung out an amazing song. Getting the crowd hype ! everyone began jumping up and down. Trina was grinding on Robbie and Jade was dancing with Beck while Cat and Trina were completely wasted. Tori was making out with some random guy Andre was DJ -ing for a bit. Trina began twerking on Beck as she drunk the rest of a patron bottle. Jade was jumping up and down messing with her hair. * END OF MONTAGE***_

"guys we got to go its already 11:30" Andre said coming over to a booth the gang was sitting at , sweating and out of breath from just dancing with Cat.

"alright , lets go" Trina said getting up and falling down to the floor she was way drunk .

"where is Cat?" Jade said fear showing on her face as she looked for her best friend.

"she's drunk . she downed about 15 drinks" Robbie said looking for Cat on the dance floor.

"Andre go get Cat! And let's go" Jade said grabbing his hand going to the dance floor.

"Cat , come on we need to go" Jade said patting Cat's hair finding her in less than a minute.

"nonoIdontwanago!ILIKEITHERE" Cat said drunkenly her words were now slurred together. Andre picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and took her to the cab. Cat & Trina were a drunken mess . Everyone was slightly buzzed they were fall over drunk . It was 12 when they got back to the hotel .

"come on . we have to sneak in , it's past curfew" Tori said . they had to sneak by the receptionist and walk to the elevator , they had to pass by the front desk . his back was facing them so they walked regular . Andre still had Cat on his shoulder and jogged to the elevator waiting for the rest of the group to come.

"Trina! Take off your heels, they're going to hear us" Jade hissed. Trina's heels were clapping on the floor.

"Shut up!" Trina yelled in a whisper. The man at the desk turned around and looked in their direction they ducked down in front of the check out desk right before he could see them. They ran the rest of the way to the elevator and up to their rooms. Andre had to set Cat down on her bed and go to his room.

"After Helen comes by and check's your room. Come back up here with Beck & Robbie and Trina.

**AN: I'm sorry this was so sucky! The next chapter will have the rest of what happens that night! I don't think anyone is reading this story since I'm not getting any reviews. I might stop writing this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok. Thanks to everyone who reviewed that said to keep writing the story that gave me inspiration. Like I said though I don't know what shipping this will be, just whatever my mind comes up with : ) and I'm sorry if any of the characters seem oc I had to make drama didn't I ? Well enjoy everyone ^. ^ **

When Beck got to his room and got out of his clothes he fell back on his bed and shut his eyes forgetting that Tori told him to come back. Trina ran to the bathroom and flung herself to the floor lifting up the toilet seat and began throwing up her body shaking. Cat was knocked out; the liquor got the best of her. Jade changed and took a shower her sweating was everywhere.

(NEXT MORNING)

"Uh. Omg my head hurts it feels like someone just threw 20 tennis balls at my head" Trina said walking into the living room. Grabbing a bottled water from the fridge and walking to her room.

"Robbie, Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, Robbie shut that damn pear pad up" Andre screamed to him from his room.

"I can't someone is video chatting me" Robbie screamed running to the kitchen table in just his duck drawers to where he left his pear pad at last night. "It's Tori" he screamed tapping the answer button

"WELL ANSWER IT AND SHUT THE HELL UP" Trina screamed from her room burying her head into her pillow.

"Who was that" Tori asked from the video chat.

"Trina & Andre" Robbie said. "So what do you want cheek bones?" Robbie asked playing in his afro.

"I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to the pool at around 2. You know so everyone can get breakfast get showered and that's enough time for Cat & Trina to sober up." Tori said

"Yea. Sounds good to me" Robbie said. "HEY WHERE GOING TO THE POOL AT 2 SO BE READY" Robbie yelled to everyone else.

"SHUTUP" Trina yelled again

"Well. I got to go see you at two Tori" Robbie said hitting the red end button, and then walking back to his bed.

*knock knock knock* *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Ughh. WHAT! Why are you at my door" Andre said opening the door very annoyed.

"Well hello to you to" Tori said inviting herself in to their suite.

"My bad. Hey Tori" Andre said giving her a hug

"Soooooo, not to sound mean or like I don't want you here. But why are you here?" Andre asked trying not to sound as mean as possible.

"Where is Trina?" she asked.

"Right down there" Andre said pointing in the direction of Trina's room. Tori walked to her room and Andre went into the bathroom to get ready since he was woken up and can't go back to sleep.

Tori snuck into Trina's room making sure not to make any noise, and then jumped onto her bed hitting her with pillows trying to wake her up. "Trinaaaaaa! Wake up!" Tori said jumping on her sister.

"Tori, Trina!" Beck said hitting the wall.

"Sorry, Beck" Tori screamed as she stopped hitting her sister with her pillows and went to open her closet.

"What do you want Tori" Trina asked groaning getting up messing with her hair.

"What are you wearing to the pool today" Tori asked opening one of Trina's drawers looking for her nothing suits.

"I don't know I don't know which one is the best" Trina said getting up walking to the balcony door and opening it.

"Well look" Tori said spinning around so she was facing her sister. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of this or anything but what do you think about getting Beck & Jade back together?" she asked.

"WHAT! Tori you know how I feel about him. How could you even do that? Do you even care about my feelings? I thought we were supposed to be sisters" Trina said her voice getting louder.

"We ARE sisters, Trina! Gosh calm down it was just an idea. I mean Trina do you really think a guy like Beck is going to go for someone like you. You're not really what we say…"Tori said

"You know what Tori? GO! JUST GO! You can't support one thing I do" Trina yelled. Tori walked out of her room heading for the door. But not before walking back to Beck's room knocking on the door, Beck quickly said come in.

"Hey Tori what's up?" Beck asked searching for his swim trunks he had obviously just got out the shower.

"Umm. Come to my room when it's time to go to the pool. Alright?" Tori said leaving before Beck could answer.

"Alright" Beck said to himself silently. Shutting his door and beginning to change.

"Here Cat drink this" Jade said shoving a concoction to her best friend that would get rid of her hangover.

"Eww. Jadey this smells nasty!" Cat whimpered smelling the drink.

"Cat drink it now! And hurry up we have to get ready for the pool" Jade said rolling her eyes at Cat. Cat downed the drink holding her nose as she did it.

"Now go get dressed" Jade said to Cat in her motherly tone.

"Kk" Cat squealed running into her room to get dressed. "Jadey which bathing suit should I wear" Cat screamed.

"Where have you been Vega?" Jade asked as Tori walked in the door.

"Beck and the guy's room" she said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Jade said doing a 360 spin to look at Tori. "What were you doing in Beck's room?" she said her head looking like it was about to pop off.

"Oh you know. Just having sex" Tori said running from the now Jade chasing her.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU VEGA" Jade screamed. Jumping over the couch jumping on Tori's back making her fall to the floor. Jade jumped on top of her pinning her to the ground Tori was dyeing laughing.

"I'm just kidding Jade calm down" Tori said laughing

"Do you want to die today Vega?" Jade said hitting Tori's head against the floor then getting off her. After Jade got off of Tori she walked to her room and changed into her bathing suit. Jade went off to her room to shower and get changed she was in the shower for about 45 minutes. She loved to just stand there and think, think about any and everything. When she got out the shower Cat and Tori were gone she went to her and began getting changed for the pool.

There was a knock on the door. "Damn. What do you want?" Jade asked struggling to open the door and tie the back of her bathing suit at the same time. It was Beck standing at the door no shirt just his glistening abs and his swim trunks.

"Umm. Hey" Beck said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Stepping into the room

"BECK! What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Trina or Tori or one of those beach sluts you and Andre were scouting the pool for?" Jade said obviously irritated that she couldn't get her bikini to tie she struggled trying to do it.

"Here let me do it" Beck said turning her around and beginning to tie the two straps.

"NO! I can do it ok." Jade said snatching away from him.

"Damn it Jade just let me do it. Can you trust me for once" He yelled. Jade gave in and turned around letting him tie her bikini top.

"You know Beck? I do trust you and I really do miss you" Jade said turning around to face him their lips only inches apart. Jade leaned in and kissed him.

"Jade stop" Beck said pulling back walking to the door.

"Why you know you want to" Jade said seductively walking towards him having his back against the wall. She leaned in for a kiss, this time he didn't pull away so she deepened the kiss opening her mouth running her tongue along the bottom of his lip begging for entrance which he kindly obliged. The kiss turned into a make out session that turned intense, Beck picked Jade up her legs wrapping around his lower back so she wouldn't fall. He walked to the couch and set her down climbing on top of her kissing her and soon he undid the tie he just made on her bathing suit. Kissing her neck he slid his hands down to her bikini bottoms and slid them down her legs. Jade reached for Beck's swim trunks and demanded he take them off which he did….


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: so you guys loved the bade scenes. Mhmm hmm. Well this isn't going to be a happy go Skippy story. So there is going to be drama and if I have to sacrifice Beck and Tori together or Brina for the better of the story I will do it. Lol. I hope that no one leaves the story because of this. Well just get ready for the drama!**

"Tori pass me the sunscreen" Cat said sitting up reaching for the sunscreen from Tori.

"Hey, Tor where is Beck" Trina said a little too over excited.

"Umm. I think he's up in the room with Jade" Robbie said making his way to the pool.

"WHAT!" Trina said her head almost doing a 360. Andre gave her a weird look. Just as she said that Beck and Jade walked down sitting beside them.

"Hey guys come in the water is great" Robbie said. The gang all got up and went into the pool everyone except for Jade who would rather just sit in her chair and draw tribal tattoos on herself.

"Jade you're not coming in?" Beck asked

"No. I'm going to sit here and work on my tan" she said in a sarcastic tone leaning back and putting on her sunglasses.

"Whatever" Beck said rolling his eyes and turning around swimming off.

"Let's play a game." Tori said.

"What game though" Andre asked.

"What about Mr. Sharkey?" Robbie said. "I'm Robbie" Robbie said everyone else swam to the other side of the pool. While Robbie closed his eyes and started the game.

""What time is it Mr. Sharkey?" they called out.

"4 o'clock" Robbie said the group swam forward 4 strokes.

"What time is it Mr. Sharkey?" they called out again.

"6 o'clock" Robbie said the group swam forward 6 strokes.

"What time is it Mr. Sharkey?" they called out.

"9 o'clock" Robbie said. The group swam forward 9 strokes.

"What time is it Mr. Sharkey?" the group asked nearing closer to Robbie.

"It's lunch time" Robbie said now swimming after the group. They all tried to swim away fast, Robbie got Cat and Tori grabbing onto them they were laughing trying to get away as Robbie pretended to bite them. They all began splashing water on each other.

"Come in Jade" Cat said splashing water on her

"Yea. Jade come in were having fun" Beck said flipping Tori over his shoulder. Jade instantly got in the pool not liking how close Beck and Tori were. She swam over to where Beck was.

"Wow Beck your muscles are amazing" Trina said rubbing his abs, looking at Jade with a smirk.

"Uh thanks" he said removing her hand from his abs moving away a little bit.

"oh, shit. I forgot to call mom back" Trina said hopping out of the pool running to get her towel.

"I better go too" Tori said hopping out of the pool. Going after her sister.

"Umm. I'll be right back" Jade said getting out of the pool and grabbing her glasses.

"I wonder what that's all about" Beck asked.

"Oooh. I wanna go too" Cat said jumping out of the pool running after everyone else.

"yes, mom. I am being safe! NO, I will not stay here forever. Fine, I'll give the phone to Tori" Trina said handing the phone to her sister.

*hard knocking on the door* "OPEN UP" Jade screamed pounding on her door followed by Cat. Trina came and opened the door.

"why are you in my room" Jade asked walking to the kitchen.

"why didn't you just use your key" Trina said back just as rudely.

"You know what loose the attitude Vega" Jade said opening the fridge door and getting out a soda placing it on the island.

"What attitude would that be" Trina said with a smirk.

"You guys stop! It's our vacation" Cat said whining

"NO! I'll stop when she stops flirting with my boyfriend" Jade yelled.

"You don't go out with him" Trina yelled back.

"Well it didn't seem like that today when he came to my room and we hooked up" Jade said which made Trina snap, jumping onto the kitchen island grabbing onto Jade's neck with a pit bull lock. Jade grabbed Trina by her hair swinging her off the island and onto the floor, Trina grabbed Jade by her hair making her fall on top of her. Jade grabbed her neck and began slamming her head into the ground Trina was scratching Jade's face and slapping her back trying to get Jade off of her. Trina finally kicked Jade off her now rushing to get on top of her, Jade was now under Trina trying to get in hits hitting her one good time in the mouth and once in her nose. Trina was trying to hit Jade but couldn't see because Jade was grabbing at her hair but she hit Jade twice in her eye before Tori and Cat pried her off of Jade scratching the side of her face making her bleed. Jade quickly got up running to get in one last hit, hitting Trina in her nose which was now starting to bleed.

"Yea. Why don't you ask your sister why Beck came to my room today" Jade screamed as Cat tried pushing her into her room.

"What is she talking about" Trina asked holding her nose.

"Come on Trina we need to get your nose cleaned up" Tori said walking to the bathroom coming back out with some tissue. Walking up to her sister patting her nose.

"NO! Tori what is she talking about" Trina said pushing Tori away from her.

"NOTHING, gosh. I just told Beck to come to our room today "Tori said putting the tissue up to Trina's nose.

"HOW COULD YOU Tori? You KNEW how I felt about him, you KNEW!" Trina said pushing Tori away from her. Walking towards the door.

"You know what Tori? It was never the fact that I liked Beck that much; I knew it was never going to happen I just wanted something, a little chance, something to hold onto. Tori you don't get it, you JUST DON'T GET IT!" Tears swelling up in her eyes. "I'm not Trina Vega, I'm Tori's older, less talented, annoying, so into herself, less pretty sister. Yea, we may be sisters but we will never be friends" Trina said storming out of the room tears coming down her face.

**AN: I had to . yea , I hoped you like the fight scene . and maybe you all will think twice about how you look at Trina . k , k . bye !**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: well I guess you guys really love you're bade. Well enjoy this chapter! Quick question – If the victorious gang could go anywhere/ do anything while they're down in Cancun what should it be? (review and answer) I need something else for them to do ^.^ Also I've noticed I haven't **

"Hey Trina" Sinjin said passing by Trina in the hall waving to her.

"Get out of my face!" Trina said entering her room and slamming the door.

"Jade, Jade! What the hell was that about?" Tori said busting into Jade and Cat's room. Cat was putting alcohol on Jade's scratches.

"I don't know why don't you ask your freak of a sister. OWW CAT! That hurts" Jade said pushing Cat away from her as she put the alcohol on her scratches.

"I'm sorry" Cat said looking as if she just hurt her best friend.

*KNOCK KNOCK* Tori ran to go get the door hoping it was her sister. It was just Beck.

"Hey is Jade here?" Beck asked coming inside.

"Yea, hold on. JADE BECK IS HERE!" Tori screamed. Jade came to the living room where Beck was sitting after about 10 minutes scratch free. She tried covering up the scratches you couldn't even tell she had gotten into the fight other than the scratches swelling up and the dark ring forming around her eye where Trina hit her.

"Hey babe" Beck said kissing her on the lips real quick.

"Hey, how was the rest of the time at the pool" Jade said not wanting to tell Beck about the fight he hated when she acted jealous.

"Babe, what happened to your eye" he said grabbing her chin lifting it up so he could see her eye better.

"Uh me and Cat were doing each other's make up and she hit me in the eye with the mascara stick nothing serious. It's just turning back a little" She said making an excuse, she hated lying to Beck but they just got back together and she didn't want to ruin that.

"So I was thinking maybe me and you could have some alone time tonight" He said wrapping his arms her waist. She smiled something people never really got to see.

"I'll be at your room at 8" she said leaning in for a kiss before she was interrupted by Tori turning on the radio.

"I'm going to kill her" Jade said turning around walking in Tori's direction but Beck pulled her back holding her waist and kissing her before letting go and heading for the door.

Andre knocked on room 1O6 (Tori, Cat & Jade's) at around 5 o'clock. Cat answered the door preppy as usual. "Hey Andre" Cat said.

"Hey lil red. You wanna go shopping with me? I need to get my grandma something from Cancun while were down here" He asked the bubbly red head.

"Yay! Let me go get my wallet and get dressed" She said disappearing into her room coming back in about 10 minutes wearing highwaisted shorts and a superman muscle shirt that was tucked in and red toms.

"K, let's go. BYE TORI!" Cat screamed shutting the door and walking with Andre to the elevator and down to the lobby.

Cat and Andre got into the cab that was already waiting for them when they got down there. "Where to?" The cabbie asked them.

"The plaza" Andre answered. They arrived at the plaza in about 20 minutes and got out.

"Where to now little red?" Andre asked swaying back and forth with his hand in his pocket.

"Oooh. Let's go to this shop" Cat said pulling Andre to a dress and shoe shop.

"Cat, I don't know anything about dresses" Andre tried to say but Cat was already in the dressing room with 4 different dresses.

"Just sit down and wait till I come out and tell me which one should I get" Cat aid from the dressing room.

Cat came out in her first dress which was a hi-low maxi dress that was turquoise blue and dark blue. "Sooo what do ya think" Cat said twirling around in the dress.

"Umm. It's good I guess" Andre said looking not interested in being in this department store.

"Andreeeee!"Cat began to whine. "What do you think of it? If you were a girl would you wear it?" she asked.

"I like it" he said Cat began jumping up and down then went back into the dressing room changing. Then coming back out in an awful dress! It was black and white striped that looked like it was an old 90's diner uniform but it had red and blue polka dots on it.

"Sooo whatcha think?" She said twirling around in the second dress. Andre made a gagging motion; "phooey" she said then went back into the dressing room.

She came back out with cowgirl boots and a solid pink top with a pink and white plaid skirt on. Cat began dancing and singing.

"Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap. Boom boom clap. Boom de clap de clap. I'll give you the Bar-b-q. Show and tell you how to move, if your 5 or 82 this is something you can do. Pop it lock it, polka dot it, country-fy, hip hop it. Put your hawk in the sky move side to side jump to the left stick it glide" She sang grabbing Andre dancing in the dressing room part of the department store. Andre began laughing and dancing with her spinning her around and dipping her, Cat screaming when he did that. Getting amused looks from some people passing by.

"Whoa. That was fun Cat but I don't think you want to get that for Cancun, and plus I still need to get my grandma something. What do women like?" Andre asked Cat from outside of the dressing room. Cat came out in about 7 minutes.

"What sort of things does your grandma like?" Cat asked holding the blue maxi dress and putting the other three back walking to the check out register.

"Annoying me, acting crazy, knitting embarrassing things for me, screaming, and oatmeal" he said. Cat gave the check out lady her money and left.

"Come on" she said dragging him out of the store and into a Cancun gift shop. Andre had got his grandma a bowl that said Cancun on it and two other shirts for her.

"So little red what do ya wanna do now" Andre said as him and Cat came out of the store.

"Oooh! Sweet Frog" she said jumping up and down running to the frozen yogurt place and going up to the counter and getting a LARGE cup and going to pour her frozen yogurt. Andre followed behind her getting a medium filling it up with country vanilla, cookies n' cream and New York cheesecake with chocolate chips, mini MM's and brownie bites. Cat got Very Raspberry, luscious lemon, blueberry burst and outrageous orange with whipped cream, hot chocolate, sour gummy worms, strawberry syrup, nerds, gummy bears and strawberries. They went to the front counter and Andre payed for it they sat down at a table and talked for what seemed like forever. Not a bad forever but a forever that you would want to go on forever.

They called for a cab it was around 8 o'clock. They didn't get back to the hotel until around 8:30 they passed Jade and Beck who were leaving the hotel heading for the beach his arms around her shoulders.

"Thanks for today Andre" Cat said kissing his cheek then sliding her key through the door.

"No problem little red" Andre said then walked to his room.

Beck walked on the beach with his on again off again girlfriend his arms around her shoulders. They were walking along the ocean until they got to a picnic table and a hammock. Beck had set up dinner there, nothing serious but enough to meet Jade's standards.

"You are so corny "Jade said jokingly pushing Beck and going to sit down.

"Jade, I really did miss you but this time it's not going to be like all those other times" Beck said sitting down across from her.

"Beck save me the lecture." Jade said an argument starting to form.

"NO ! Jade, please can we just talk about this" Beck asked calmly

"Drop it Beck" Jade said yelling a little. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past. The only things that matter is were together now and nothing or NO ONE is going to ruin that" Jade said grabbing his hand leaning over the table leaning in for a kiss. Jade leaned in and Beck leaned in too, Jade could feel his breath. Beck pushed in further his lips inches away from hers he shut his eyes and "JADE BECK! HEY JADE BECK!' Tori came running up to them she looked to be out of breath and panting.

"Have you two seen Trina?" she asked out of breath.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know what's wrong with me? I haven't updated in about 5 months . And you probably want to kill me . But on to the story .  
where did we leave off ? Oh yea. They were looking for Trina.

"TRINA , TRINAAAA. Come out come out wherever you are . So I can get back to my date you freak." Jade screamed down the beach. Beck turned around and gave Jade a glare.  
"what ?" Jade said finding the whole situation amusing.  
"Really? Jade can you be serious for once? Trina can be out there seriously hurt somewhere." Beck said walking forward and calling Trina`s name.  
"Oh. I bet you would be worried about her . HUH ? What else do y'all share other than a hotel room? your stories of your first time? or maybe how much you like pissing me off? OR MAYBE EVEN A BED ." Jade said storming off in front of Beck . tripping over something more like someone.  
"HEY IDIOT! Stay in the water not the shore." Jade said standing up and brushing herself off.  
"SHUT UP . DAMNIT I HAVE A HANGOVER" the girl said standing up.  
"TRINA . Where have you been? Tori has been looking everywhere for you" Beck said grabbing her wrist and dragging her off to the hotel.  
"get off of me!" Trina said wriggling free of his grip  
"Are you drunk?" Beck said stepping closer to smell her breath. "God you are" he said taking a step back. "Come on let's go" he said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder making his way into the hotel . Surprisingly no one saw them or was around .  
"Trina where the hell have you been?" Tori yelled at her sister as Beck dumped her drunken off her mind sister on their couch.  
* KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK * someone banged on the door .  
"ugh . Who is that now?" Tori said and stalked over to the door and looked out the peephole."OH MY GOD ! It's Helen . What are we going to do? Trina is completely wasted and the boys aren't suppose to be here." she screamed . Helen banged on the door again harder .  
"Get in the bathroom now!" Jade ordered pushing them along to the bathroom. Beck picked up Trina and threw her over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom  
"Helen come in"Tori said opening the door for her.  
"Mhm. I was going to come in regardless. Why are you girls not in bed yet?" She asked stepping in and walking around the suite.  
"We we're just about to go. Ahh so tired" Cat said fake yawning as Jade pushed her out the door.  
"Yea. Whatever,when you see your sister tell her we need to have a serious talk. Helen screamed outside the door.  
"You guuuuuys and Trina , you can come out now" Cat sang skipping over to the bathroom door. Followed by Jade and Tori, As she opened it they all fell onto the hallway floor. Robbie fell out first his body hitting Cats legs making her fall forward knocking the soda out of Toris hand which splashed into Jades eye making her stumble forward. Making her push Tori making both of them fall on top of Cat. Andre was next to fall followed by Beck and Trina. Grunts and groans were followed by everyone in the group.  
"You all have two seconds to get off me and go to your room!" Jade yelled. The gang scrambled to their feet. The boys made their way out the door. Hurrying back to their room making sure not to get caught by Helen or Sicowitz .  
"I'm so out of it. Having to deal with drunke here"Andre said pointing to Trina as they made their way inside their hotel room. "I'm heading to bed man." Andre said fist pounding Beck and heading off to his room.  
"I'm going to go to bed too."Robbie said walking off to his room.  
"Alright come on Trina let's get you to bed." Beck said walking to her room. Trina sloppily hanging around his shoulder. Beck came to Trina`s door and opened it walking over to her bed and gently putting her in it as he made his way to the door he heard Trina getting up from her bed.  
"Trina go back to bed, you need to get some sleep." Beck said turning around to face her.  
"You know what I don't get Beck? Why is it that you fall for someone like Jade .when you have someone like me." She said taking a step closer pinning him against the door.  
"Trina your drunk." Beck said taking her hand and guiding her back to her bed.  
"And that's what makes it even better!" Trina said grabbing a hold of Becks face and bringing his head down for a kiss. Even though Beck knew it was wrong he didn't pull away. His hands made their way to Trina`s waist so he could pull her away from him.  
"Hey, Trina I know you're completely drunk but I need to use your tweezers . Don't ask why, I have this in grown hair in a place you do not want to know." Robbie said but his words were cut short by the sight of Trina and Beck. "You know I'll just come back for the tweezers another time." Robbie said walking out the door.  
_

OMG. WHAT JUST HAPPENED ? LOL. Don't hate me ,I had to. UNTIL NEXT TIME


End file.
